


Brushstroke

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaga has this kink...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brushstroke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hostilecrayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/gifts).



Kaga clutches the back of the chair and draws in a gasp as the brush is drawn against his flesh. The ink is cool and wet and he tries to make out the words being written against his flesh. But for each stroke that he can identify as a specific beginning or ending stroke, there are twenty others that are just lines. They have all blurred together and have lost all meaning except the meaning of the brush on his skin and the man who is writing the words. He glances back over his shoulder, his eyes half-lidded and full of passion, and then pauses to raise an eyebrow at Tsutsui. "Are you copying your characters out of a book?"


End file.
